Ola de Frío Siberiano
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: Europa entera se estaba congelando y los países ya no saben muy bien que hacer excepto Rusia. Al contrario que todo el mundo, él parece bastante feliz de acaparar toda la atención. Tal vez, todos fueran uno con Rusia después de aquello,da .


**¡Esa Europa como mola, se merece una ola! ¡WEEEE~!**

**Firmado: Siberia.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"**Frío Siberiano"**

Arthur abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando vio que su taza de té ya se había congelado, cuando hacía pocos segundos que la acababa de terminar bien caliente. Maldijo para sí mismo. En su país hacia frío a veces, pero aquello ya era demasiado. Rápidamente, se levantó yendo al sótano, siendo seguido por sus amigas las hadas. Vería si había algún conjuro o remedio para aquella situación…

OoOoOo

Francis se encontraba bastante deprimido y es que desde que aquel frío asoló su país, podríamos decir, que "París" no se levantaba desde hacía mucho. Incluso su vino no podía beberse porque estaba prácticamente helado. ¡Su propia belleza estaba decayendo! Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Aquello era demasiado horrible para alguien tan hermoso como él. Levantó la mirada con gran satisfacción. ¡Ya lo tenía! ¡Iría a ver a Angleterre! Rió perversamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le molestaba…

OoOoOo

Antonio observó con profunda tristeza su huerto. Se habían muerto sus tomates de puro frío. Las temperaturas eran muy bajas, nevaba y el Sol no salía. Eso lo entristeció más…A España le gustaba que saliera el Sol por su país. Suspiró profundamente. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

-¡Romanooo~…!

Iría a llorarle a Romano y, de paso, aprovechar la visita.

OoOoOo

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿Crees que a mi no me afecta el frío? -respondió el nombrado que había escuchado el llanto desde su país. Suspiró y observó a su hermano menor.- ¡¿Por qué mierda tiene que estar el macho-patatas aquí?

Italia le miró sonriendo tontamente.

-Porque en su país también hace mucho frío y estando aquí con nosotros estará calentito, vee~.

Alemania asintió levemente avergonzado. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en casa de Italia a petición de este, con la excusa de que no quería ver que "Doitsu" moría de frío. Por favor…Había estado en situaciones peores. Suspiró. Por lo menos, por primera vez, Italia le estaba ayudando en algo.

OoOoOo

Austria siguió tocando aquellas suaves melodías que salían de su querido piano, inspirándose en una pieza de Chopin. Hungría le observaba sonriente y con estrellas en sus ojos. Le encantaba ver al señor Austria tocar su piano, era algo digno de ver. Un fuerte sonido brusco hizo terminar el hermoso sonido y Elizabeta miró extrañada a Roderich.

-¿Qué sucede, señor Austria?

Austria miró tras de si de reojo. Había sentido un aire muy gélido darle en la espalda. Demasiado para su gusto…Le recordaba a…

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

-Elizabeta, ¿sabes si la puerta está cerrada?-preguntó.

-Claro…-respondió sin saber a que venía aquello.- Siempre la cierro…

Austria se dirigió a la entrada y la observó abierta. Antes de que pudiera ni si quiera pensar en algún intruso, sintió unos tirones suaves en sus mejillas.

-¡Kesesese~! ¡Hola, señorito! ¡Tienes suerte de que el Gran Ore-Sama haya decidido venir a visitarte!

Hungría con una pequeña vena de rabia, sacó su sartén.

-Tú…-murmuró amenazante. Gilbert la miró fingiendo sorpresa.

-Ohh…Si es la marimacha, cuanto tiempo, kesesese. Casi me olvidaba de tu horrible vestid-

No pudo continuar, pues Elizabeta comenzó a golpearle con la sartén. Mientras esto sucedía, Austria suspiró.

-¿Qué haces aquí…Gilbert?

El nombrado se soltó de la chica y se acercó a Austria.

-¡El Gran Ore-Sama solo quiso haceros una visita para molestaros un poco junto con el Awesome Gilbird!

El pajarito, apoyado en su cabeza, comenzó a piar. Austria le miró con cansancio.

-Ya no eres un país…Ni si quiera deberías estar aquí, obaka-san.

La sonrisa de Gilbert decayó totalmente y un aura violeta le envolvió.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que recordarme eso…?

OoOoOo

Grecia observó impasible a sus pequeños gatitos. Estos, intentaban esconderse entre sus ropas del frío que hacía. No podía culparlos. Él también tenía frío. En su país nunca había hecho temperaturas tan bajas…

OoOoOo

Los Bálticos vivían por separado. Después de todo, no se parecían en nada, ni tenían nada en común…Pero desde que aquel frío asoló sus casas, decidieron, por así decirlo, "compartir piso" para obtener mejor comodidad. En estos momentos, se encontraban intentando descansar en la misma habitación para los tres. Habían juntado sus camas para darse más calor, pero conciliar el sueño era imposible debido al aire tan gélido que les azotaba.

-Esto me recuerda a…-comenzó a decir Letonia.

-Sí. -le interrumpió Lituania penosamente.

Los tres pensaron en lo mismo. Aquello recordaba tanto a los…**"****viejos tiempos****"**.

OoOoOo

Polonia miró por la ventana el Invierno Eterno que parecía asolar a todo el continente.

-Osea como que menudo frío más poco cool~…

Se dio la vuelta y observó a su poni. Tuvo que cobijarlo en casa, sino habría muerto por las bajas temperaturas. Allí dentro se iba a aburrir como una ostra y ni si quiera estaba Liet para acompañarlo.

OoOoOo

China tiritó, completamente congelado. Aquella ola de frío le estaba afectando demasiado para su gusto, como a todo el mundo. Tal vez incluso más…Muchos de sus habitantes estaban muriendo y sentía lástima por su hermano Japón. Con un suspiro observó el cielo y como su aliento se había helado en el aire.

OoOoOo

Japón se encontraba encerrado en sí mismo y esta vez no era por gusto. Simplemente, la nieve no le dejaba salir de casa y con aquello todo se decía…

OoOoOo

Rusia rió infantilmente en medio de la Plaza Roja, observando la San Basílica. Hacía extremas temperaturas bajo cero y nevaba demasiado…A pesar de eso, sus habitantes paseaban tranquilamente y sin prisas. Los niños jugaban y la gente hablaba animadamente fuera de sus casas. Ya estaban acostumbrados y Rusia no se movió de su sitio. Se encontraba muy abrigado, su bufanda al viento y, de todas formas, el frío en su país era ya costumbre. Sonrió un poco más, tal vez esta vez, más macabro de lo que quería aparentar en realidad, pero en fin, su personalidad siempre fue bastante extraña. No se sentía mal por estar congelando Europa y parte de Asia. A él no le gustaba el Invierno y por eso quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que tenía que sufrir siempre en aquella estación del año. Siempre se habían burlado, diciendo que estaba exagerando. Su sonrisa siguió impasible. El frío de Siberia era realmente un infierno helado, los demás debían comprender que aquello no era exageración.

Con una risita infantil, comenzó a marcharse hacia su enorme casa colocándose mejor su bufanda. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás después de esto, todos aceptaran ser uno con Rusia…

**FIN**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Extra:

Bielorrusia observó a su hermana mayor. Se encontraba llorando y no era por menos…Su hermana estaba sufriendo y es que el frío había matado ya a mucha gente de su población. Alejó la vista de su hermana, era fuerte, sabría seguir adelante, y miró hacia la ventana. No comprendía por qué la gente odiaba a su hermano mayor. Esos desagradecidos…Con todo lo que los quería su Vanya y así se lo hacían pagar. ¡Los quería tanto que le estaba dando toda su generosidad a Europa entera! Por unas semanas, les estaba regalando Siberia.

Bielorrusia sonrió levemente. Aquello si era una muestra de amor de su Vanya…

OoOoOoOo

¡Eso es todo! Fic fruto del aburrimiento y de ver las noticias :D ¡Reviews si quieren y si no quieren también vale!^W^


End file.
